Change of Pace
by Nelli
Summary: This is just a story idea I came up with. Draco's getting bored with Hogwarts' girls. He decides to head into London to toy with Muggle lasses. Unfortunately, one might end up toying with him


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I do own the original character. Please, don't sue me! I'm scared of legal courts! Pretty bad for a future attorney, uh? 

A/N: I don't think I'm going to do any more chapters for this story, just this one. Well, R/R to let me if I should continue. I just got this idea out of no where and I wanted to type it before I forgot. Enjoy this story.

****

Change of Pace
    
    "I'm getting so tired of the girls around here," drawled the platinum blonde Slytherin, while plopping onto an emerald green couch in his Common Room.

"What do you mean, Draco?" Blaise Zambini asked, lying out on the sofa across from the seventh year. He dropped his book and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well," Draco turned to his friend. "All we have to choose from are the idiot girls in Slytherin." He saw the boy try to protest and added, "I know there are girls in other Houses, but they want nothing to do with us."

"You've got a point, Malfoy." Blaise shook his head in bewilderment. Then he looked mischievously at the boy. "What do you propose we do about that, eh?"

Draco grinned devilishly. "I don't know." He glanced around the room and leaned closer to his friend. In a voice barely above a whisper, he said, "Do you feel like heading into London over Christmas vacation?"

Blaise's eyes lit up and he stroked his chin in thought. "I think that will be acceptable." 

The two Slytherins nodded their good-byes and stood up. They exited the Slytherin Common room and on the outside, parted ways, Draco going to practice, and Blaise heading for the library. 

*****

Draco sneered at the Gryffindors in his Double Transfiguration class. Potty had just transfigured his squirrel into a fuzzy quill, while the Weasel hadn't even managed to transfigure his into anything. Draco glanced at the Mudblood.

As he looked at her, his smirk disappeared. How he hated all Gryffindors! Especially Granger, who thought she was so perfect. She had successfully managed to transfigure her squirrel into a perfect quill fifteen minutes into the lesson, on her first try. It had taken Draco at least ten more minutes to complete the lesson. He hated be second best to her.

A loud explosion brought him out of his thoughts. Seamus Finnigan had caused his quill (which still had a tail) to catch fire and explode. Professor McGonagall shook her head in annoyance and went over to correct the problem. 

Draco was so bored. He just had to get out of Transfiguration and start planning his Christmas trip. Everyone thought he was going home. Ha! He'd just forged a note saying he was going home, and taking Blaise with him. His parents thought he was staying at school to finish a project.

Now, he just had to plan everything else, such as the hotel (filthy Muggle quarters would have to work, as to not get caught by a fellow classmate) to stay at and itinerary. Blaise thought they should visit the Muggle museum. Maybe they would have to. Draco shuddered.

He looked around the room. Everyone was watching the Professor helping Finnigan. He looked at the clock. There was still forty minutes left in the period. He couldn't take it. Without another glance, Draco slipped out of the room to the bathroom, calling his vacation ideas to follow. 

*****

__

A week to go until break, Draco thought, silently finishing his homework in the library. He had tried to get all of his vacation homework early so he could get it done and not worry about it while in London. He was just finishing the last of it. 

"Hello, mate." Blaise slid out the chair across the table from Draco, turned it around, and straddled it. "Alright, there?"

"Yeah, just finishing my Christmas homework. You got yours done yet?" He looked across the table at him.

"Yeah, just about an hour ago. All set for next week?" This he said in a whisper, leaning halfway across the table.

"Well, for the most part-" 

"Oh, look! Malfoy's got himself a boyfriend!" a mean voice behind him said.

Draco turned around to see Potty and Weasel standing there with several books in their hands. 

"I wouldn't be talking, there, Scarhead." Draco gestured to Weasley. "People say the same thing about you two."

Ron's face got crimson red. "But, Harry and I aren't a … couple." He gulped nervously and a little embarrassed. 

"Well, neither are the two of us, Weasel," Blaise said, standing, and reaching for his wand. "So why don't the both of you just sod off."

Harry and Ron reached for their wands as well. Draco jumped to his feet, his wand at the ready. The two sets of friends glared at each other, ready to blast one another to pieces. 

"Now, boys, why don't we all relax. Really!" Hermione came out from a row of shelves, carrying a thick tome. She rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Malfoy, Zambini, I don't like either of you-"

"Thanks for that, Granger," Blaise said dryly.

"But, I do apologize for my two pompous and idiotic friends." Hermione shot the two Gryffindors murderous looks. "Harry, Ron, get a move on!" She ushered the two boys to the door without a backward glance.

Draco shot Blaise a surprised look. "Was that the Mudblood or a robot?"

Blaise shrugged in confusion. "I have no idea what has gotten to her lately."

"Yeah, I think she's mental." Draco sat back down and finished scribbling on the piece of parchment he had out. "Done!" He stood back up and gathered his things. "Come on, Blaise. Let's get back to the common room."

*****

"Bye, Crabbe. Bye, Goyle. And remember, if either of our parents call, we're busy on a Potions project." Draco spat out these directions as he climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. He looked particularly smug that day, due to his so-called cleverness. "See you after Christmas."

He joined Blaise in his compartment. He threw his trunk in with him, for easy access once they reached King's Cross Station. 

The two boys were all set. They planned to spend most of their time in the teen clubs of downtown London. They were staying at the London Hilton, the most fancy Muggle hotel Draco could find. They had even found a place in Hogsmeade to exchange their wizarding money to Muggle money. 

"This will be the best vacation ever!" Blaise was extremely excited. "Think of all the girls we'll meet."

"Yeah, they'll all be Muggles, though," Draco said glumly.

"So, just use them and abuse them," Blaise replied, shrugging simply.

"Yeah, I guess that will work then." Draco's hopes started to soar.

*****

Draco looked down at his new Muggle clothes. The sales girl said he'd look very 'hot.' When he'd seen himself in the mirror, sporting the loose black jeans, the cream-colored snug sweater, and black leather jacket, he had to agree. But now, as he looked around the posh club, he was beginning to doubt himself.

"Blaise!" he shouted over the music. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Why not?" His friend was checking out a short, curly-haired waitress as she passed.

"I just don't think it is."

The boys had checked into the hotel earlier that afternoon. They'd put their stuff in their room and changed into their bathing suits. Then they went to the indoor pool to show-off in front of the Muggle girls. 

When they had all the girls' attention, they began to do back flips and other cheesy things. Only one girl had ignored them. She was sitting in a lounge chair, wearing a blue one-piece, and reading a book. Draco took a closer look at it. The book was called Sense and Sensibility and was written by a woman named Jane Austen. 

Draco couldn't stand not having her attention. He felt that she should fawning over him like the other Muggle girls. So he whistled at her. She just rolled her eyes, but continued reading. Then, he got out of the pool and walked over to her. He stood between her and the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Hi," he said, flashing her his sexiest smile.

"Hello," she'd said in a bored tone, not looking up."

Ever persistent, Draco tried again. "I'm Draco. And you are?"

She sighed in frustration. "I'm Desiree and I'm completely annoyed. Now if you don't mind, will you be so kind as to move out of my light?"

Draco couldn't believe it. She'd said all this to him without even glancing in his direction. But he knew how to get her attention. He smiled and said coyly, "Fine, then, Desiree." Then he ran and jumped into the pool, splashing water all over her.

"Aaack!" She jumped up, completely soaked. Then she looked venomously at Draco. "What in bloody hell were you thinking?

"Just jumping into a pool. I wasn't really thinking." Draco slowly climbed out of the water, glad she acknowledged him.

"Obviously, you weren't thinking. Otherwise, you would have realized you are not the complete hottie you think you are." She looked at her book, which was completely drenched. "This was my favorite book, you moron. My mum gave it to me before she died." She walked up to him, slapped him across the face, and stomped out of the pool area.

Now, as Draco thought back on that, he realized how much he wanted that girl, Desiree. She was fiery and smart, like a naughty version of Granger, only blonde and cute. He smiled, remembering her fury and her deep, piercing green eyes. 

"What did you say, mate?" Blaise shouted over the pop music. He was looking at a group of scantily clad girls. "Eh, mate! Those are the girls from the hotel!"

Draco followed his gaze. Sure enough, there were four of the girls from the pool. Unfortunately, he didn't see Desiree. 

"All right then! After a drink, we'll go say hello," Draco told his friend, sitting down at a barstool and ordering a soda. 

Blaise followed suit and the two boys began to drink the liquid given to them. Draco watched the group of girls, while Blaise flirted with the girl behind the bar. All of the girls were wearing white mid-riff bearing shirts and short, black, skanky skirts with knee-high go-go boots. They disgusted him. 

Then, he saw a more conservatively dressed girl join them. Her light hair was in waves and framed her face. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped magenta Reebok tank-top and tight blue jeans with black boots. She had a leather jacket draped over her arm and a small black backpack purse over her shoulder. She had a black choker around her neck and had hoop earrings in her ears. She hugged the other four girls and set her jacket and purse at their table with their things. Then she turned toward the bar.

It was Desiree. Draco's breath caught in his throat. She only had on lip-gloss, while the other girls were covered in make-up and glitter. He hated glitter. 

The song began to change. "This is a new song by J.C. Chasez, called _Some Girls Dance With Women_. We're gonna play for you now." The DJ cranked the volume.

The now five girls got into a small circle and began to move. Desiree moved slowly, unsurely at first. Her friends tried to get her to loosen up, as the words began.

__

"The door is coming off the hinges.  
About to pass out, no doubt it's hot in here,  
Because the club is full of women.  
It's wall to wall and I got my crew with me.  
  
We grab a table spot to chill in.  
Hunt down a waitress, make an order  
Here we go.  
Throw back a drink and let it kick in.  
It takes a minute.  
Who's ready to have some fun?"
    
    Desiree began to move faster, more self-assured. She put her hands in the air and shook her hips. Draco smiled and stood up.
    "Where you goin'?" Blaise asked, following his lead.
    "To say hi." Then he started walking toward them.
    _"Get up and take a lap and mingle.
    Love being single on a night like this, yea.
    So many beautiful young people.
    That game is lethal, you don't have to kill them though.
    Just look at everyone as equal.
    While you were dancing she was watching, feeling you.
    Her and her girlfriends by the speaker.
    All moving on each other, this is when the show begins."
    _Draco was a few tables away when he stopped Blaise. "Let's start moving. Maybe they'll watch and come to us."
    They began to dance. Sure enough, the girls saw them. Desiree shot him a dirty look, obviously remembering him, but kept moving with her friends.
    _"Baby girl you keep looking at me.
    Move your body so sexy.
    Nice and slow, watch you roll.
    You know how I like it.
    Baby girl cause you know you got me.
    Move your body so sexy.
    Nice and slow, watch you roll.
    You know how I like it._"
    All of the sudden, Desiree's eyes lit up. She grabbed one of her friends and started dancing really sexily with her. Her friend looked at her questioningly, but when she followed Desiree's eyes, she smiled and kept dancing. Draco stopped and stared at them.
    _"Some girls dance with women,
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    And I wanna get in with them,
    So pass me a drink and lets roll.
    (Come here girl)
    Some girls dance with women,
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    I wanna get in with them,
    So pass me a drink and lets go.
    (Lets go)"
    _Before Draco could stop himself, he was next to Desiree. He grabbed her from behind and turned her around. She stared angrily at him and tried to walk away. He didn't let go. When she tried to speak, he covered her mouth with a finger. Then he started grinding with her as the song continued.
    "_Might have to peel me off the ceiling.
    I'm like a soda that's been shaken up... boom.
    I find the playfulness appealing.
    That cat and mouse chase,
    On your mark, get ready, go.
    Send you a drink, see what the deal is.
    Held up your glass and blew a kiss, and took a sip.
    When you were finished, back to business.
    You and your girlfriends group up.
    This is how you draw them in.
    Baby girl you keep looking at me,
    Move your body so sexy.
    Nice and slow, watch you roll,
    You know how I like it.
    (Yeah)
    Baby girl cause you know you got me,
    Move your body so sexy.
    Nice and slow, watch you roll,
    (Yeah)
    You know how I like it.
    (Come on)"
    _Within the next verse, Desiree tried to walk away from Draco a grand total of ten times. But every time, he'd pull her back, put his hands on her waist and move her hips with his. She looked disgusted, but he didn't care. He wanted her.
    "_Some girls dance with women,
    (Oh)
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    (Yea-yea)
    And I wanna get in with them,
    So pass me a drink and lets roll.
    (Lets roll)
    Some girls dance with women,
    (Yea-yea)
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    I wanna get in with them,
    (Oh)
    So pass me a drink and lets go."
    _No matter what, Desiree couldn't pull away. It wasn't that he wasn't attractive, just that he was so annoying. He thought he was a god, but really he was just a dog.
    "_Uh,
    Yea,
    Do that thing baby.
    That's right.
    Shake it girl.
    Make your hips go da-da-da-da-da-da-da.
    Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh
    Step right up and spin the wheel.
    All charged up on what you feel.
    Make an approach tryin' to keep it real.
    What's you name, girl?
    Try your luck and spin the wheel.
    All charged up on what you feel.
    Make an approach tryin' to keep it real.
    I wanna take you home.
    Yea-yea."
    _Desiree couldn't help it. She looked into Draco's eyes. They were like two crystals. They mystified her. She moved in perfect synchronization with him, letting her hands caress his back. He smiled seductively at her and pulled her even closer, if that is even possible.
    "_Some girls dance with women,
    (Women)
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    (Whoa...)
    And I wanna get in with them,
    (Whoa...)
    So pass me a drink and lets roll.
    (Come on)
    Some girls dance with women,
    (No)
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    (Baby yea)
    I wanna get in with them,
    (Oh yea)
    So pass me a drink and lets go.
    (Lets roll)
    Some girls dance with women,
    (You wanna dance with me mami?)
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    (I'm gonna freak ya girl)
    And I wanna get in with them,
    (I wanna work you mami)
    So pass me a drink and lets roll.
    (Oh)
    Some girls dance with women,
    (Na na na...)
    Knowing that it gets them attention.
    (Na na na...)
    And I wanna get in with them,
    So pass me a drink and lets roll."
    _The song ended and Draco let go of Desiree's waist. She stepped backward, in somewhat of a daze. He, too, was bewildered, wondering how a song could make him go so crazy.
    He looked around for Blaise and found him grinding with the other four girls. He grinned humorously and looked back to Desiree. She had turned and started toward the door, jacket and purse in hand. Draco's grin faded as he took off after her.
    "Wait up!" He finally caught up to her outside the stuffy club. "What's the big idea?"
    "HUH?" She wrinkled her nose in confusion and defiance.
    "Why did you leave without giving me a goodbye?" He took a step closer to her and lowered his voice. "Or anything for that matter."
    "Oy, get off! I don't usually act like that." She gestured to the club. "I don't know what came over me. I think I'm going back to the hotel, getting into a hot tub, and finishing my book." She turned to leave.
    "Would you like some company?" Draco said huskily, putting his arms around her from behind.
    "No, thank you," she said icily. She broke out of his grasp and put on her jacket. "'Night."
    "Wait! Don't go!" Draco grasped her hand.
    "What?" She turned and looked at him, annoyance clearly written across her features.
    "I want to see you again." He caressed the skin on the back of her hand.
    "I really don't care," she seethed, pulling her hand away. "Stay away from me," she said furiously through clenched teeth. Then she stomped off to call a taxi.
    *****
    Room 325. It was right down the hall from his own room. Draco had seen Desiree enter it only a few minutes before. He'd followed her from the club. Now he was debating over knocking or not.
    "Here goes nothing," he whispered, as he gathered his courage and rapped on the door.
    "Hello?" Desiree opened the door in a bathrobe. She saw a familiar looking blonde head bent forward as if the boy it belonged to had just been leaning it on the door. "What do you want then?"
    Draco looked up, not bothering to hide the hungry longing in his eyes. "I want you."
    Before she could slam the door in his face, he marched into the room, slammed it shut himself, and kissed her. She tried to push him away, but Draco held onto her arms in a deadly grasp. He pushed her against the door he'd just come through and pinned her there.
    After a minute, he pulled away. Desiree looked at him in a mixture of disgusted and delight. Draco let go of her arms and backed away.
    "Well, if that's all, Draco, is it? will you please leave?" She gestured toward the door she was leaning against.
    "Do you really want me to?" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.
    "Not really… I mean," Desiree looked flustered as she tried to correct herself. "I don't really want you to stay."
    "Sure, you don't." He pulled her close and kissed her again, this time allowing his tongue to roam freely. When they broke apart, he looked into her fire-green eyes. (How he loved them!) "Now, about that bath."
    "Oh, no!" Desiree shook her head in shock. "We will not have sex in my bath. Not happening."
    "Oh, of course not!" He waved the thought away with his hand. "We'll have sex in a shower."
    And with that he entered the bathroom. Desiree followed, trying to talk Draco out of it. He wouldn't listen to reason as he let all the hot water out of the bath and ran a fresh shower.
    "Draco, no! Stop it!" She looked at him pleadingly.
    "Why, don't you find me attractive?" He looked at her in mock-pain.
    "Of course I do, in an annoying, disturbed way." Desiree rolled her eyes. "But-"
    "Well, then, undress me, beautiful." He brushed a hair out of her eyes. Then, every breathy, he added, "Because I want you now."
    Desiree looked at him hesitantly. "Well." She looked at his sweater and then into his blue eyes with great longing. "What the hell."
    She grabbed him and the two of them kissed each other in great passion. They fumbled to get Draco's jacket off of him, then the sweater. Draco removed his tongue from her mouth.
    "What about your friends?" He looked at the bathroom door in embarrassment.
    "Puh-leeze. They won't be home until at least midnight." Then Desiree pulled him in again.
    Draco had never felt so alive. He was standing there, half-naked, in the arms of a beautiful woman. All of the sudden, he felt a tingling sensation down below. He pulled away and looked down. He'd never had an erection before.
    "What's a matter, love?" Desiree whispered lustily. She followed his gaze, then giggled. "Oh, want to get started, do you?"
    She left the room and came back with a little square item. A condom.
    "Come on, then," she said as she slid the bathrobe off and got into the hot shower.
    Draco was extremely aroused. He quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. Then, in pseudo-calmness, he climbed into the steamy shower. He came up behind Desiree, who's back was to him, and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her neck and she moaned.
    "Took you long enough," she said, turning to face him. She glanced down, then smiled coyly at him. "But it was worth it."
    Draco took in her naked body. It was perfect. He softly touched her hips, her thighs, her breasts. She watched him in fascination.
    "It's your first time, isn't it?" Draco nodded in sudden shyness. "Well, just relax. I'll make it worth while."
    Before he could respond, Desiree was pressing against him. The water fell onto their mingled bodies. She slipped the condom on really quick, and, in a flash, had Draco on his back at the bottom of the tub.
    "What's the big idea?" he said angrily.
    "Shh, you idiot!" she said, straddling him. She sat on top of his penis and moaned as his member entered her. "Don't just sit there! Kiss me."
    Draco did as he was told. He let his hands go wild, touching her everywhere. She let him do as he pleased. All she wanted was sex, after all.
    Draco sensed her moving up and down faster and faster. He quit kissing her to feel the erotic movements.
    "Oooo," he moaned. He couldn't resist. "Faster."
    "You try this sometime; it's not as easy as it looks," she whispered back.
    "Fine." Without a moment's hesitation, he rolled over and laid her on her back. He got back inside her and let the water cascade on his back.
    "Oh, Draco! Harder, faster!" She moaned in ecstasy. She looked into his eyes.
    "How's that?" He grinned at her, enjoying the moment of domination.
    "Not bad, love. But go a little deeper."
    Draco did as she instructed and she moaned again. He loved the fact that he was in control of the physical aspect, she was just instructing on how to make it better. Draco moved faster and faster. In moments, he was weak and tired.
    "That's it, then. Wow." Desiree stood up and turned off the water. She climbed out of the shower and got two towels, one for each of them. "You're pretty good, mate." She dried her hair.
    "Yeah, and it was only my first try." He grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss. He needed her more than ever now.
    "No, Draco, not again." She pulled away and walked out of the steamy bathroom.
    "Why not? Didn't you like it?" He put his arms around her waist and nibbled on her ear.
    "Of course. I just don't like you, is all." She nonchalantly pulled out of his grasp and began to brush her hair.
    Draco felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. "Not like me?"
    "Yeah, that's about the size of it." She turned to him. "Oh, don't take it badly. Just leave."
    "Fine!" Draco grabbed his clothes, wrapped the towel around his waist and left the room.
    Once in his own room, drying off after a _cold_ shower, he thought for a split second. He got horny just thinking about her.
    "No body rejects a Malfoy. We always get what we want." He glanced at the wall in the direction of Desiree's room. "And I know exactly what I want…her."
    A/N: I hope you like it. If you do, maybe I'll add another chapter. I have to add that Some Girls Dance With Women was written by J.C. Chasez, Alex Greggs, and Brad Daymond. They are lyrical geniuses. R/R, please. ~Nelli~


End file.
